A variable dosage cap-mounted dropper is disclosed in Foyil U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,702, wherein an overcap housing contains a plunger for compressing a conventional closure-mounted bulb a predetermined distance corresponding to various dosages.
In Gargione U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,161, the child resistant closure is connected to the proximate end of the barrel.